


Милые мелочи

by lariatta, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Мини от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dancing, Developing Friendships, Drinking, Episode: s01e07 Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Party, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lariatta/pseuds/lariatta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Майкл и Эш были не единственными, кого затронули попытки Стамеца спасти «Дискавери» от Мадда.





	Милые мелочи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276186) by [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront). 



Повинуясь руке Тилли на своей спине, Кейла немного двинулась вперед. Всего лишь легкий толчок, но даже этого маленького шага оказалось достаточно,чтобы оказаться почти вплотную с офицером, который только что им представился, желая познакомиться. Хотя она все еще не могла расслышать его из-за музыки, когда он повторил свое имя, все это не имело значения. Тилли была права. Иногда просто нужно ловить момент.  
  
Она оглянулась, чтобы поделиться мыслью с Тилли, но та уже растворилась в направлении синтехольного пинг-понга. Получилось удачно, потому что Кейла чувствовала, что сейчас ей предстоит стадия обжиманий в темных углах.  
Кейла и офицер неловко топтались на краю танцплощадки, не совсем на ней, не совсем вне нее. Их даже наградили гневными взглядами за помеху на пути, когда другой паре пришлось расцепить руки, чтобы пройти, прежде чем соединиться в страстном танце. Они поворачивались, словно единое существо, в сложном кружении, выглядящем как новомодный танец с Андора и находящимся далеко за пределами танцевальных навыков Кейлы.  
  
— Ты хочешь потанцевать? — спросил офицер. Она скорее угадала вопрос по обрывкам слов и красноречивым жестам, чем расслышала его.  
Кейла взглянула на других людей, двигающихся в центре комнаты, но затем отрицательно потрясла головой. Ее имплант был отлично откалиброван, чтобы приспособиться к тусклому освещению, но у нее было безотчетное чувство, что слишком интенсивное движение может подвергнуть его испытанию на прочность. Конечно, это вряд ли помешало бы ей танцевать, но поддерживать при этом разговор с кем-то, кого она плохо знала, вызвало бы трудности. И у нее и без этого было на чем сосредоточиться.  
  
Лицо мужчины вытянулось, но он повеселел, когда она подхватила его под руку и показала на сиденья вдоль стены. Он проследил, куда она указала пальцем, затем обернулся к ней и с воодушевлением кивнул. Облизнув губы, Кейла позволила их пальцам переплестись. Не отрывая от него взгляда, она попятилась к дивану, вынуждая его идти за ней.  
  
Да, Тилли была права. Есть вещи, на которых сосредотачиваться намного лучше.  
  
_перезагрузка_  
  
Кейла спешила по коридору, и ее быстрые шаги отдавались эхом. Она опаздывала на вечеринку, хотя пообещала Тилли, что будет там вовремя. Комната была через несколько поворотов, а Кейла очень не хотела показаться невежливой кому-то, кого она только начала узнавать лучше.  
Пыхтя, Кейла прибавила шагу. Но только лишь дверь, к которой она стремилась, показалась в ее поле зрения, кто-то врезался в нее. Перегородка неожиданно оказалась слишком близко, и в следующую секунду эхо от каблуков сменил глухой стук от двух тел, упавших на пол.  
Кейла застонала.  
  
— Лейтенант Стамец? — осторожно спросила она, перемещаясь в сидячее положение. — Что… С вами все в порядке?  
  
— Не ходи туда, это неправильно, — сказал он, внезапно резко садясь, а потом поднимаясь на ноги. — Я не знаю почему, но всё неправильно.  
Он рассеянно протянул руку, и Кейла позволила поднять себя на ноги.   
  
— Где доктор Калбер? — спросила она, оглядываясь вокруг. Но в коридоре не было ни малейших признаков медицинского персонала. Здесь вообще никого не было. Почти все, кто не был на смене, веселились в комнате рядом, и чуть слышный ритм музыки просачивался в коридор, отвлекая внимание Кейлы.  
  
— Я ускользнул от него, — сказал громким шепотом Стамец, как будто делился секретом. Он снова нахмурился. — Хью тоже не мог увидеть, что тут неправильно.  
  
Он повернулся и торопливо пошел прочь по другому коридору  
  
— Эй, подождите! — закричала Кейла, но он не замедлил шаг. Она вздохнула, бросила последний тоскующий взгляд в сторону вечеринки и побежала за Стамецем. Никто не знал, что происходило с лейтенантом в последнее время. Говорили, что его лишь недавно снова отпустили свободно передвигаться по кораблю. Но все в их разговоре было странным, и она не могла оставить его блуждать в одиночку, если его сознание было спутанным.  
  
Неважно, насколько грубо он обычно вел себя с ней.  
  
Сдвоенное эхо их шагов отдавалось в коридорах, когда она пыталась угнаться за лейтенантом, подписываясь на гораздо менее увлекательный вечер, чем планировала.  
  
_перезагрузка_  
  
Кейла наконец-то начала расслабляться и отстраняться от остальной части вечеринки. Майкл Бёрнем только что ушла, и было настоящим облегчением перестать притворяться, что присутствие местной бунтовщицы не волнует ее. Офицер, которого Тилли практически толкнула подруге на колени, как только Кейла зашла в комнату, смеялся. Кейла не смогла удержаться, засмеялась вместе с ним.  
  
Это было приятно. В последнее время дни, казалось, сливаются в смутное мельтешение, тяжелое от страха и адреналина. Никто не мог сказать, кто организовал вечеринку, и она перестала пытаться угадать. Глядя, как ее товарищи по команде смеются и веселятся, Кейла не могла не признать, что, кто бы ни устроил это все, он определенно был гением.  
Она смерила потенциального кавалера оценивающим взглядом, затем открыла рот, чтобы спросить его имя. На диване было потише, может в этот раз она расслышит его. Но прежде чем она успела задать вопрос, лейтенант Стамец пробился сквозь толпу, привлекая внимание сенсоров ее импланта.  
  
С любопытством Кейла наблюдала, как он кинулся к Тилли, а затем бросился прочь. Тилли пожала плечами и направилась к репликатору, но ее взгляд был хмурым.  
  
— Извини, я отойду на минутку? — сказала Кейла партнеру. Не дожидаясь ответа, она встала с дивана.  
Тусклое освещение значило, что маневрирование сквозь толпу заберет все внимание Кейлы. Добравшись до противоположной стороны, она увидела улыбающуюся Тилли, вероятно, не особо обеспокоенную тем, что сказал ей лейтенант.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — прокричала она, перекрывая музыку.  
  
Выражение лица Тилли стало озадаченным.  
  
— Ну да, а что? Что-то случилось со Смеющимся Мальчиком?  
  
— Смеющийся Мальчик? — спросила Кейла, оглянувшись. Офицер, флиртовавший с нею, все еще был на диване, наблюдая за ними. Он больше не выглядел смеющимся. Он как будто никогда не смеялся вообще.  
  
— О! Он отличный. Я просто хотела убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Я подумала, что Стамец огорчил тебя. Должно быть, сложно находиться у него в подчинении…  
  
Тилли засмеялась и отхлебнула из стакана. На ободке остался след от помады. Кейла поймала себя на том, что уставилась на него, когда Тилли снова опустила стакан, и поспешно отвела глаза.  
  
— Он не так плох. Ну, по крайней мере, не в последнее время, — громко сказала Тилли и задумчиво поджала губы. Затем пожала плечами. — Как насчет еще выпить?  
  
Она потрясла своим теперь пустым стаканом перед Кейлой. Кейла фыркнула и также пожала плечами.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — сказала она. Бросив последний взгляд на диван, она с улыбкой повернулась к Тилли. Тилли схватила ее за руки.  
  
— Это вечеринка!  
  
_перезагрузка_  
  
Было трудно испытывать привычное раздражение и беспокойство, наблюдая, как танцуют Майкл и новый офицер безопасности. Они выглядели счастливыми, а счастья так не хватало в последнее время. Но и позволить себе отпустить старые эмоции было тяжело, особенно сейчас, когда так остро чувствовалось отсутствие друзей, танцевавших когда-то среди них.  
Кейла вздохнула и отклонилась от партнера, увеличивая расстояние между ними в первый раз после того, как они сели на диван.  
  
— Прости, — сказала она, ее губы скривились в гримасу, которой полагалось быть улыбкой. — Думаю, мне нужно...  
  
Прежде чем она смогла закончить свою мысль, рядом, как по волшебству, появилась Тилли. Кейла взглянула на подругу, чувствуя, что ее улыбка становится более искренней в ответ на усмешку Тилли.  
  
— Тут не занято? — спросила Тилли и, когда Кейла не стала возражать, плюхнулась рядом с ней со счастливым вздохом. Она запрокинула голову, опустошая стакан до дна, а затем скорчила рожицу. – Они так быстро пустеют. Нам нужны стаканы побольше.  
  
— Принести что-нибудь выпить? — спросил потенциальный кавалер Кейлы. Она вздрогнула от его громкого голоса, которым он попытался перекричать шум.  
  
— Боже мой, это было бы потрясающе. Большое спасибо, — лучезарно улыбнулась Тилли, когда он поднялся и направился к репликаторам. — Я же не помешала, да? Было похоже, что ты была бы рада, если б кто-то вмешался. Ой, прости, я, наверное, неправильно тебя поняла. Я бываю такой...  
  
— Нет, ты права, — сказала Кейла. Ей пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы увериться, что ее услышали, но Тилли, должно быть, ухватила суть, потому что она снова расслабилась. Кейла взглянула мимо нее на танцевальную площадку, с которой, похоже, Майкл и Эш исчезли, пока она отвлеклась.  
  
— Наверное, я просто не настолько в настроении для вечеринки, как я думала.  
  
Тилли с любопытством наклонила голову, изучая лицо Кейлы.  
  
— Нам следует потанцевать. Танцы всегда приводят меня в настроение для вечеринок, — сказала она.  
  
— Я не... Это не... — начала говорить Кейла, поднимая руку, чтобы показать на свою голову, затем заколебалась. Тилли просто смотрела на нее, а рука Кейлы неловко застыла посреди жеста. Пока она, запинаясь, пыталась подобрать слова, Тилли проследовала взглядом за рукой Кейлы, на секунду глянув на ее имплант. Но, к облегчению Кейлы, подруга снова посмотрела ей в глаза с выражением терпения на лице.  
  
— Скорее всего, я не смогу танцевать и одновременно разговаривать, — сдалась Кейла.  
  
Тилли улыбнулась еще шире.  
  
— Отлично! Я могу говорить за нас обеих. Или мы может просто потанцевать. Танцы и сами по себе — это весело. — С этими словами она вскочила на ноги и протянула руку.  
  
Не позволяя себе задуматься об этом, Кейла ухватилась за руку Тилли и разрешила вытащить себя на танцевальную площадку.  
  
— Ты скажешь мне, если захочешь остановиться? — спросила Тилли. Ее лицо было чересчур серьезным по сравнению со слегка пьяными лицами окружающих. Кейла лишь фыркнула и положила руки на талию подруги. Тилли улыбнулась в ответ, обнимая Кейлу за плечи и притягивая ее ближе.  
  
— Скажу, — ответила Кейла. Она наклонила голову, касаясь головы Тилли, и позволила себе потеряться в игре световых пятен на танцующей толпе и движениях тела Тилли рядом со своим.


End file.
